Shrek
Shrek is a common green onion-skinned ogre, who inhabits a large swamp, in a remote location. He takes pride in protecting his home, and is known to very rarely let anyone or anything enter it, and often deals with trespassers by roaring at them, which often causes them to defecate themselves, and immediately leave Shrek's property with haste. Shrek usually follows this act with a loud bellow, or a chuckle, showing his sense of humor, and the pride he takes in protecting his swamp from outsiders. Shrek is our one and only savior of mankind, and for this we owe him our lives. He defeated Lord Farquaad '''in a final attempt to stop him during The great fairy tale war, preventing Farquaad's total domination over the world as we know it. Without him, Lord Farquaad would have skinned us all alive and eaten us on toast, however this no doubtingly will not be last we see of Lord Farquaad, as he always finds a way to get his revenge. In preparation for his inevitable return, Shrek swears to protect us from his evil grasp, and in return we worship him everyday, and will do for the rest of our lives. To prove our love and dedication to him, we pray everyday. We utter our almighty ogrelord's name in awe, and mumble "Shrek is love, Shrek is life". Some even say that he has visited them, bestowing upon them the almighty reward of his beautiful presence. This however, only happens to most dedicated Shrek worshipers, who pray twice a day: once in the morning, and once before bed. These people have dedicated their body and soul to Shrek, and call themselves "Shrekers". They are considered much higher up in Shrek's honor, and are much more likely to be visited by our Lord. You can often tell when you have been given the unbelievable opportunity to meet Shrek, by his onion scent, and the green glow he naturally emits. (The green glow is proven to mesmerise Shrekers, and often put them in a state of shock, commonly referred to as Shrok.) Upon smelling Shrek's onion scent, and viewing his green glow, you know that you have been given the honor of Shrek's almighty presence. Shrek has very close relations to the talking donkey, [[Donkey|'''Donkey]]''', '''as they befriended each other during a fairy tale trafficking trade. Donkey had been captured by an elderly woman, who knowing about Donkey's unusual ability, attempted to sell him off to Lord Farquaad. Donkey was aware that this was not an ideal situation, for Lord Farquaad has already proven himself to be an evil man through The great fairy tale war, acting swiftly by not showing his ability to the trader when prompted. However, moments later, Donkey was struck by a fairy ability, allowing him to temporarily fly, and causing him to accidentally use his speaking ability, stating "I can fly!". This was followed by Donkey's escape, and his first encounter with Shrek. They are now rarely seen apart, although there are clear signs of rivalry between the two, based on worshiper count.